The setting of the invention is a network (wired, wireless, or both) of devices such as printers, scanners, multifunction printing devices, personal computers, and handheld user computer devices. Mobile users connected to a network need the ability to easily and quickly discover and use the services provided by the devices on the network. These may include printing, scanning, and faxing. In particular, the mobile user needs a way of determining which devices offering the desired services are in close proximity of the user.
Printing methods currently on the market require a user to install a printer driver or other printer software on an user computer device before any file can be printed on that specific printer. Because of the hundreds of printer models currently on the market, it is improbable that a user would have printer drivers or software for each of these printers. Typically, a user only has the printer software of his home printer or printers installed on his user computer device. For a mobile user, this causes problems when printing needs arise while away from the user's home printer or printers. The present invention is designed to overcome the shortcomings in current market products by simplifying the process.